


a smile to remember

by keki_chan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the most vanilla sex scene you've ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keki_chan/pseuds/keki_chan
Summary: Angel Dust narrows her eyes, tilts her head slightly to one side and whispers right into Charlie's ear, a cunning smirk flickers on her lips from his side view."Does she keep smiling while you fuck?"
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	a smile to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, my friend Socklessfuck, for beta read <3
> 
> Also during a sexual encounter characters use super special enchanted demon condoms which don’t need to be mentioned in the text. Please use protection, children, it’s important.

"So," Angel Dust said with a low voice while tenderly holding Charlie sideways, one hand over his shoulder, the other resting on his waist. 

"One question."

Charlie gulps. ”W-what is it?" he asks, trying to keep his voice light. And of course it comes out too light.

Angel suddenly holds him more firmly. Somehow it conveys menacing undertones and seems more like a threat than anything else.

"So, you've been dating a creepozoid, right?" she vaguely gestures with her free hands, not really expecting an answer from the subject of rumor himself. 

Charlie feels hurt. He can give confirmation, he can answer any question to anyone about this matter, it's just no one's ever asking. Everyone just assumes.

Oh, and Angel just called Alastor a creepozoid, he realises afterwards. He is quite irritated about that as well.

"That's right," he says and looks right into Angel's mischievous expression. "You are correct."

Angel Dust appears a little bewildered when hearing that statement, but mostly amused. She narrows her eyes, tilts her head slightly to one side and whispers right into 

Charlie's ear, a cunning smirk flickers on her lips from his side view. 

"Does she keep smiling while you fuck?"

And oh… Oh! Charlie is all red. He's trying to muster some semblance of an answer when Angel already asks a second question even though Charlie hasn’t even answered the first one yet. 

"Is it a turn on for you?"

"I don't know!" Charlie chokes and fights her hands off him. "We haven't reached this part of our relationship yet, okay?"

Angel lets him go and start cackling miserably, bending over herself. “Ahah! I'm sorry, Charlie, you are so- agh- funny!”

"Angel, you shouldn’t ask people stuff like that," Charlie says, making a strict expression but failing to shake off a burning feeling in his cheeks. "It's not-"

At that very moment, a shadow flows over them, rolling like a cold wave.

"What are you two talking about here?" Alastor inquires with her toothy smile, stylish clothes and the upbeat attitude at a dangerously close distance of no more than half a meter. Charlie glows at her.

“Hi!” he blurts out and she acknowledges him with a nod.

"Ah fuck!" Angel shrieks, throwing her palms out in front of her in a defensive gesture.

"We're finished, actually," Charlie states while waving his hand towards Angel Dust, the internationally known sign for "get the fuck out of here". Angel nods enthusiastically putting the emphasis on how they're finished with their stupid little chattering and stuttering as she backs off.

"Great!" says Alastor, unceremoniously pulling Charlie away by his elbow. "The two of us are needed at the entrance." Charlie honestly can't remember what the deal is today, good or bad. He looks up at Alastor and thinks; she and Vaggie always remember the important stuff. 

Alastor notices the look he’s been giving her and smiles at him. "What is it, dear?” the corners of her mouth pull down to let her talk and immediately after the straining of her skin, pull back up in a never-ending happy grimace.

Maybe Charlie has no idea what are they supposed to be doing – and doesn’t care, but what he does know is that his face’s flaring again and he indeed is turned on.  
"Don't want to ask me to refresh your memory?"

"No”, Charlie shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "There’s no issue that can’t be dealt with by a song or two," he says and Alastor chuckles.

...

Alastor nibs on Charlie's lower lip in a painfully slow manner. She licks the corner of his mouth and presses her lips in the middle before dragging them across. Charlie whines quietly.

They are in Alastor's room, surrounded by scarlet tints and audio interference, half lying on a dark red sofa. The needle of an antique gramophone keeps steady on the record that spins round and round while forgotten tea on a small table is turning cold.

"Ally, please, " Charlie whispers. “Please, can I?"

Alastor grins, nods and moves kisses to his jawline and under to reach his neck.

With shaking hands Charlie unfastens buttons on Alastor’s blouse revealing a black lace bra. She rolls her shoulders letting the blouse fall behind her with a soft little shuffle. Charlie stretches a hand towards her skirt but she moves away, helping him to take off layers of clothing. Pieces of his garments are discarded unceremoniously. He feels her claws and kisses lower and lower. When she tugs on his zipper, Charlie shivers.

"You sure?" he asks and she doesn't comment, tugging on his pants instead - enough of conformation for Charlie to get rid of them.

"Are _you_ sure, butter?" she parrots back and clatters her teeth.

Her smile is hovering over his flesh in a menacing way.

"You won't bite my dick off, right?" Charlie asks looking for more of a reassurance, but not like he’s seriously worried.

"No, hah, I'm not in the mood for that! Maybe later," Alastor promises.

Charlie frees himself of his pink panties feeling like even if she was in the blood mood right now, he wouldn't honestly care.

But then again, maybe later he'll be the one scrubbing his bloodstain of the floor and that's a bummer.

Her fingers find his length instantly; she strokes his base and looks him dead in the eye, keeping her devilish smile on her face.

Charlie bites his lip.

"What's the magic word?" She asks and gives him a full stroke to see him squirm.

"P-please," his face is redder than the sofa, he can feel it.

“Always so polite!”

Delighted by his answer she gets closer between his knees and tastes the tip in one flat lick before hiding her teeth and swallowing his full length inside her hellish mouth. Charlie leans onto the back of the sofa and sighs. He doesn't know how but he feels her tongue enclose around him in a spiral while she pumps her head back and forth.

She's so good and Charlie's too embarrassed saying anything to her, so he reaches for Alastor's right ear and massages its tip lovingly, letting his fingers trail around it and into her hair gathering fluffy locks in between. Out of late she’s been giving him more autonomy to touch and it makes him feel so warm and lucky.

Leaning into his palm she exhales through her nose - it’s sharp and brims with static. The texture of white noise is on her tongue which roughens in rhythm with her breaths. It’s a weird sensation but it takes Сharlie an effort not to buckle into her mouth.

She slides off him suddenly, a smile reappearing on her swollen lips, as she waits for Charlie to let go of her hair before saying:

"I want to feel you inside, dear."

And Charlie wholeheartedly agrees, he agrees so much, it gives him the power to shake off his near orgasm haze to get her out of her skirt while she’s busy unclasping her bra.

He holds her hips finally tugging her on top while sliding down on the sofa. She clicks her tongue.

"Aren't you handsy today?"

"Sorry!" Charlie releases her and holds his hands up. Alastor chuckles.

He watches her slide the lace underwear off, another piece of fabric falls on the floor.

The gramophone is still playing its happy songs in the background, _shouldn’t it stop playing over fifteen minutes ago or something?_ \- Charlie thinks absently, staring at Alastor's naked body glowing red in the dim room lighting. The music serves in her stage set accompanying her wild incinerating presence.

She slides her dark clawed fingers inside herself with a slick sound and works them in and out. Charlie swallows, glances above and their eyes meet. She’s staring right back, looking down at him unblinking, the sides of her mouth still pointed up. He feels his dick throbbing.

"Patience," she announces loudly as always, fingering herself some more and being a torturous monster she is, before she moves her slick hand out and puts it on Charlie to give him a few strokes. As she simply holds him up, Alastor gives him no warning before sliding onto him in one single motion. He hisses and shivers.

Alastor bends forward and fixes his hair gently, tucking a loose strand from his forehead before starting to roll her hips in a circular motion. She seemingly can't get enough of his face as her fingertips trace the cheekbones and put pressure on his slightly open lips. She looks like she's going to eat him alive in a second. Charlie's so hot and utterly turned on his member twitches inside of her warm pussy.

"Ally, I can't," he whines.

She signs as if she has to deal with a naughty kid instead of a lover and takes his hands to put them on her body.

As if she has to hold herself together before him, she's stiff at first when Charlie is finally -finally- allowed to caress her. Charlie tries his best to hide his smile and carefully pets her legs, thumbs draw on the inner sides of her thighs. She sucks in air through her spiky teeth and picks up the pace. Alastor’s ears start to bounce – up and down.  
"I got you,” Charlie whispers to her, and knows she can hear him due to her eyes piercing his. "Ah, you're so good- god, so beautiful."

It’s a wonder she doesn’t scratch his eyes out for this, what a great day.

Eventually she gets more accustomed to the feeling of his hands on skin and he permits himself to cup her breast. As he holds one of her thighs, helping himself to move in rhythm with her, he lets his fingers to circle her pretty brown nipple.

"Fuck!" she says breathlessly and jerks her hips at him. Her smile’s twitching.

He strokes at her clit softly while rocking into her, their hips meet with sickening slick sounds mixed with an old noisy recording. Charlie is about to go insane from the sound alone.

He continues to rub her gently and hears small whimpers leaving her lips now. Just like him, she's close – Charlie realizes.

Alastor claws at his shoulders and swiftly bites his collarbone. Charlie gasps. She lets go and bites again; he feels her teeth piers through his skin, drawing blood, pain and pleasure. He moans desperately as he comes inside of her. Her walls squeeze at him and her whole body shakes while she’s still licking at the thick warmth coming from the burning bites. He feels her tongue on him again and it's painful but just right.

They breathe.

They lay on each other, sticky and gross, both of them. Seconds come; Charlie's drawing shapes on her back with his fingers.  
Alastor gets up first.

She takes her skirt off the floor and pulls a handkerchief from its pocket. As she gets back Charlie sits straight up; she scoffs and pushes him back down on the pillows, gently wiping the remaining blood drops on his body.

"Would be an amazing time for shower, love," she says.

Charlie purses his lips.

"Or a cuddle?" He asks suggestively. She doesn't look convinced. "I love you very very much," he adds for an additional argument.

"Five minutes," she announces and sways her arms around him. Charlie hums happily, burrowing his nose in her fluffy tangled hair.

....

Miraculously, Angel Dust happens to be sitting behind the bar, looking conveniently bored and playing with a little pink umbrella in her cocktail. Charlie fixes his bow and goes straight to her with a new load of confidence

"Hey, Cha-" Angel is interrupted and stunned, when he snatches the glass from under her fingers and gulps all its sweet non-alcoholic content in one go. She watches him in complete silence.

Charlie wipes his lips and looks smugly at Angel, making her snort.

"Well, well, _well_ ," she says and turns to the bartender. "You know, Husk, I have an eye for these things."

Husk doesn't look impressed, she spares one glance at them and keeps reading the book in her hands. Angel continues unbothered.

"You've been upgraded," she claps two pairs of her hands. "To a virgin 2.0!"

"You're right, I did!" Charlie says and giggles.

"Now, you should tell me everything," Angel attempts to lean closer but stumbles on something under her feet.

She has almost enough time for a single gasp, eyes wide like saucers, when she falls suddenly on the floor. The bar counter snaps in two by a gaping hole tearing the hotel floor apart. Husk barely saves herself clapping her wings for dear life as black tentacles emerge and pull parts of furniture in the black hollow.

Charlie tries to catch Angel Dust but loses his balance and falls right after. He reflexively closes his eyes while he keeps falling down without reaching whatever's waiting for him below.

A pair of hands suddenly get a firm hold of him under his knees and spine and Charlie reluctantly opens his eyes.

"Oh gosh, Charlie!" says Alastor. "You're so clumsy! Falling like that into my emerging maw of darkness, that's so you!"

Charlie looks around and it seems they are back near the normal-looking bar, no tears in reality, just the same old hell. Then Alastor's smile comes into his view again and he realizes he’s being held bridal style. He squeaks, embarrassed, and hides his face in his palms.

"Will you let Angel Dust go?" He asks weakly.

Alastor puts him on feet, carefully removes Charlie's hands from his face and kisses knuckles soothingly.

"Will you stop discussing our sex life?" she says still mouthing his fingers.

"W-what sex life?" says Charlie in a very manly voice.

Alastor's smile is so wide it almost reaches her cheekbones now.

"How happy I am to have such an understanding companion like you, Charlie!" she says and starts walking away like nothing has happened just now. Charlie trails behind.

"So, Angel Dust?...”

"Later," she brushes off smirking. "Maybe tomorrow!"


End file.
